Me estoy enamorando!
by RonyHermione
Summary: Despues del cotillón , Jo Keener y Gabe Duncan , apenás se hablaban por vergüenza , hasta que consiguen hablarse y descubren que ambos se gustan entra si.La historia es mejor que el resumen , no soy buena resumiendo.


**_Hola soy Marga (RonyHermione) y esta es mi segunda historia , y amo la pareja de Gabe Duncan y Jo Keener (Jabe) de Buena Suerte Charlie._**

**_Esta historia va sobre ellos , pero tambien aparece el resto de los Duncan y algunos miembro de la familia Keener._**

**_No me pertenece ni la serie ni los personajes , lo único que me pertece es la historia._**

Capitulo 1 : Un día demasiado normal o anormal?

Teddy P.O.V

Era un día normal en casa de los Duncan , bueno si normal es que me levanto con la cara pintada por Charlie , que PJ pone caritas en las tortitas , que mamá suda sobre el desayuno , que papá va con el traje de exterminador por todas partes , que Charlie pinta los cajones y que Gabe huele como un cerdo que se acaba de revolcar en el barro.  
>-Gabe , cariño , cuanto hace que no te duchas ?-Dice mama.<br>-He perdido la cuenta.-Uf , como digo yo , un chico rarito.  
>-Ve a ducharte , Gabe !-Dice Bob<p>

-Esque el otro día tuvimos revision medica y dicen que soy alérgico al agua ,me salen pintitas rojas ...-Dice , es un completo cochino.  
>-Si...alérgico ..., a la ducha!-Dice papá mientras señala las escaleras para que valla.<br>-Joooooooooooooooo, que será lo próximo? Usar jabon?-Soltó mientras subía las escaleras , un día normal para los Duncan .En fin , ya es hora de mi videodiariario , así que mejor voy a coger la camara y empiezo a grabar.

-Hola Charlieeeeeeeeeeeee-dije enseñando a la camara mi cara pintorreada - Te preguntarás que qué me ha pasado , pues verás , me ha pasado un rotulador que tu manejabas!Así que si un día papá y mamá deciden tener otro hijo y quieres enseñarle a pintar...Buena suerte Charlie!-Dije mientras cerraba la camara de video.  
>Vi que Gabe bajaba , asi que cogí las llaves del coche y nos encaminamos al colegio , por el camino vimos a Jo , asi que como buena persona que soy , paré y le ofrecí a subir.<p>

Gabe P.O.V

Lo que me faltaba , no había hablado con Jo desde hace mas de una semana , cuando fue es estupido cotillón. Estaba preciosa , pero desde entonces nos hemos evitado , ahora estoy enfadadisimo con ella, porque despues de decir que le gustaba bailar conmigo , voy y la veo dándole un beso en la mejilla a otro . Eso me sento muy mal , no se porque , pero me sento muy mal.

Jo P.O.V

Gabe pensará que no me he dado cuenta de lo enfadado que esta conmigo , pero si me he dado cuenta , y la verdad , me gusta mucho cuando esta enfadado, se ve muy guapo ... ESPERA QUE? NO , NO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉ DICIENDO QUE GABE DUNCAN ES GUAPO! Tengo que hablar con alguien , porque ultimamente estoy notando que siento algo por el , pero no puede ser , porque nos odiamos , bueno , pero creo que va siendo hora de superar el odio, ya se lo que haré, le hablaré.  
>-G Gabe- Dije y me dí cuenta de que me miraba con cara de enfado.<br>- Que quieres Keener?-Vallaaa , si estaba enfadado , solo me llamaba por mi apellido de broma o muy enfadado , y esta vez estaba claro que no era de broma.  
>- Por que estás asi?<br>- Que mas te da? Por lo visto no te importa que algunas de tus acciones puedan hacer daño a otros.-Eso me dolió , si que me importa , mucho...-y con otros me refiero a mi.-eso me dolió aún más , yo nunca quise hacerle daño , pero no controlo mis sentimientos a veces , y él lo sabe , no tiene derecho a hablarme asi!Se acabo el ser compresiva!  
>-Oye de que vas , estúpido?-Grité ya muy enfadada. - Dime al menos que te he hecho!<br>-No te parece suficiente que te haya visto besando a otro en la mejilla , aunque sea en la mejilla , me dolió , no se porque pero lo hizo.-No me lo podia creer , eso era lo que le pasaba , estaba celoso...Pero de quién hablaba? , no recuerdo haber...MI PRIMO!ERA ÉL!  
>-Ahhhhhhh! Eso era lo que te pasaba , pero Gabe , le besé en la mejilla porque vive muy lejos y no le volvería a ver hasta un tiempo, ademas ERA MI PRIMO!<p>

Gabe P.O.V

-Yo , lo siento no lo sabia . - Sentí como unos labios me besaban en la mejilla y comence a ruborizarme mucho , muchísimo , ME ARDÍAN LAS MEJILLAS!  
>-Por que lo has hecho?-Pregunté.<br>-Estabas celoso y ...-Me quedé mirandola , embobado , desde luego es muy guapa... NO PUEDE SER , NO PIENSES ESO ,NO PIENSES ESO.  
>-Gabe , Gabe-Dijo chasqueando los dedos delante mia.<br>- Qué ?-Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.  
>-Hemos llegado , vamos!-Cogí mi mochila y baje del coche.<p>

Teddy P.O.V

Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Ivy.  
>-Ivy , ven a mi casa cuando puedas - Dije colgando.<p>

**_Gracias por leer , espero los comentarios!_**


End file.
